


Waking Thoughts

by snarkyscorp



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, sm2k15, soumako2k15ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyscorp/pseuds/snarkyscorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sousuke blinks groggily up at him, that's when Makoto can feel the beat of his heart thudding strong against his ribs. And that's how he knows he's alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of soumako2k15ever: Sleeping In.

When Sousuke wakes up, he has morning breath. It's not like he's so perfect that he can be immune to such an average thing, and Makoto wouldn't have it any other way. His breath doesn't smell, and his mouth isn't fraught with mint from brushing his teeth; there's some natural in-betweenness that reminds Makoto of home.  
  
So when he wakes in the morning and turns to find Sousuke's face buried half into his pillow, he leans in close and brushes his mouth to his lover's.

***  
  
Some mornings, Makoto lets Sousuke sleep in later than either of them should. It's well past eleven, sometimes noon, when Makoto finally nudges Sousuke's side, rousing him gently from sleep. And when Sousuke blinks groggily up at him, that's when Makoto can feel the beat of his heart thudding strong against his ribs.  
  
And that's how he knows he's alive.  
  
***  
  
The smell of burned toast and overcooked eggs: that's the kind of thing that makes Sunday mornings worthwhile. For Makoto, there is nothing better than laying in Sousuke's sheets, tangled in his scent, and listening to Sousuke fumble in the kitchen to try and cook breakfast. It's a strange symphony - pans colliding, the cacophony of utensils, perhaps the smoke alarm going off - but there's no sweeter sound to Makoto's ears.  
  
Heart full to bursting, Makoto will lay in his lover's bed, just listening, for a long time before he gets up to wordlessly lend a hand and clean up the messes Sousuke has made. It's the effort that's sweet, the care that Sousuke puts into his burned bread and flattened eggs, and that he does these things to keep Makoto happy.  
  
It's funny. Makoto doesn't need Sousuke to cook to keep him happy; he just needs Sousuke nearby.  
  
***  
  
The alarm goes off for Monday morning, and Makoto thinks he'll sleep in a little longer. Curling up behind Sousuke, his arms wind around his tall, muscled partner, and he curls in against his warmth. It takes Sousuke a minute or two of this before he shifts, groans, and grumbles.  
  
"Oi. Did the alarm go off?" Sousuke yawns.  
  
"Mm." It's a muted confirmation, hummed into Sousuke's skin, kissed away between happy little noises as he shifts closer, tucking his knees up behind Sousuke's.  
  
Sousuke sighs. "Makoto."  
  
"Mm, just a little while longer." He plants a kiss to Sousuke's shoulder, the one that doesn't still ache when it gets too cold outside, and breathes him in.  
  
He'll hold Sousuke for just a little while longer. The rest of the world can wait.


End file.
